X-Men: Days of Future Past (film)
* Bishop * Warpath (James Proudstar) * Sunspot Villains: * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask * Colonel William Stryker Other Characters: * Quicksilver * President Richard Nixon * Ink * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) Locations: * Earth-10005 Items: * Sentinels Vehicles: * | Plot = The ultimate X-Men ensemble fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST. The beloved characters from the original 'X-Men' film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from 'X-Men: First Class,' in an epic battle that must change the past - to save our future. | Cast = The cast to this film will feature many characters from both the original trilogy of ''X-Men'' films and from the prequel X-Men: First Class. * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/Logan * James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender and Ian McKellen as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Halle Berry as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Ellen Page as Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde * Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask * Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer as Beast / Hank McCoy * Shawn Ashmore as Iceman / Bobby Drake * Anna Paquin as Rogue * Daniel Cudmore as Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Fan Bingbing as Blink * Evan Peters as Quicksilver * Lucas Till as Havok / Alex Summers * Josh Helman as Col. William Stryker * Omar Sy as Bishop * Booboo Stewart as Warpath / James Proudstar * Adan Canto as Sunspot * Evan Jonigkeit as Toad / Mortimer Toynbee Hugh Jackman hinted at a much larger cast for the completed film, stating, "Every other actor who’s ever put on a superhero uniform will be in it." Despite Jackman's statement, January Jones (Emma Frost), Rose Byrne (Moira MacTaggert), Alan Cumming (Nightcrawler), Jason Flemyng (Azazel), Caleb Landry Jones (Banshee), and James Marsden (Cyclops) have been confirmed as not appearing in the film. | Notes = *The title of the film was confirmed by director Bryan Singer. *The film will shoot in 3D. * The film was initially slated for for a July 18, 2014 release before being moved up two months to May 23. * Production for the film wrapped on August 17, 2013. | Trivia = * For April Fool's Day, 2013, Bryan Singer "confirmed" that pop singer Lady Gaga would appear in the film as the character Dazzler. * The film's portrayal of Quicksilver came under criticism from fans in early 2014, when a cover featuring the character for an upcoming issue of Empire magazine was unveiled. Fans objected to the character's costume and overall look. * Rogue was reported to be cut from the film, but it was later revealed that only one major scene was cut and that she would appear in the final product. Videos File:Trask Industries Your Future File:X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014) File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Official Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Trailer Fannotation|Trailer Fannotation Gallery Magneto - X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png Professor X- X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png | Links = Marvel films Trask Industries website }} Category:20th Century Fox